wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes The Big Red Car (album)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is a Wiggles album that was released on February 2, 2006. It is a re-release of the Big Red Car album from 1995, with a few tracks removed and others added. Among the new songs are two based on Cockroaches songs, Sorry Again and I Want To Wear The Jacket. Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea, an existing song which was not featured on the original album, is also included with a new recording. Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo is also re-recorded, and the original recording of Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) is replaced with its 1997 version. The accompanying video was released on March 23, 2006. Tracklist #Big Red Car - 1:47 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 #Wags the Dog - 2:41 #Five Little Joeys - 1:46 #Di Dicki Do Dum - 1:33 #Brown Girl In The Ring - 1:36 #Sorry Again - 2:16 #Introduction - 0:18 #I'm a Cow - 0:31 #Do the Flap - 2:26 #Pufferbillies - 0:39 #Joannie Works With One Hammer - 0:46 #I Want To Wear The Jacket - 2:05 #Introduction - 0:08 #Hat On My Head - 1:10 #The Four Presents - 2:39 #Introduction - 0:09 #Georgia's Song - 0:43 #I Am A Dancer - 0:58 #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea - 0:59 #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - 1:55 #Dorothy's Dance Party - 2:14 #Henry's Dance - 1:51 #Sanctissima - 0:44 #Here We Go Dorothy - 2:41 #My New Shoes - 0:44 Personnel * The Wiggles® Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Emma Buter and Caterina Mete * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Greg Truman and Gerry Brady * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field and Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry and Andrew Bignall * Bazouki: George Tseros * Track 2 recorded by Chris Brooks, mixed by Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie and Phil Judd Track 7, 13, 20, 21 recorded and mixed by Rob Gist at Tune Master Productions * All other tracks originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios and Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * All Tracks Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Release Dates * America: January 10, 2006 * Australia: February 2, 2006 Trivia * The songs On Your Holiday and Teddy Bear Hug and the speaking recordings Bouncing Ball, and My Holiday At The Beach were removed. * The spoken recordings Cows, My Hat and Look At Baby are all renamed "Introduction". * Joannie Works With One Hammer is called by its actual name on this album, as it was originally referred to simply as "Joanie" on the original album. * I Want To Wear The Jacket adapts The Cockroaches' I Want A Leather Jacket song. * Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea and Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo have new recorded versions. Those songs as well as I Want To Wear The Jacket and Sorry Again were recorded at Tune Master Productions. * This is the first album to have the 15th birthday logo at the top right. * This is the only album since Wiggle Bay where Paul Paddick provides the vocals on the musician cast list. * Bouzouki George Tseros debuts on this album. * Tony Henry and Andrew Bignall play the drums on this album. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals. Goofs * For an unknown reason, the HIT Entertainment logo is featured on the Australian release. * The US release removes the word "Trad./Arr." from some of the songs such as Five Little Joeys. * In the US version, John Field's name is removed from Sorry Again. * Hat On My Head was credited to be written in a group though the song was only written by Anthony and John Field. * In the Australian booklet, Arrangement was misspelled as Arrangment for Brown Girl In The Ring, Joannie Works With One Hammer, Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo and Sanctissima. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 5 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles